Rainbow Puffle
The Rainbow Puffle is the next Puffle on Club Penguin. It is a multi-colored Puffle. Its species has lived in the clouds above Club Penguin Island for possibly years, and finally in 2013, Puffle Handler spotted them in the clouds. It was mentioned in an Issue of the Club Penguin Magazine in the segment, PH's Puffle Diary, where she enters an ancient temple with a picture of multi-colored Puffle painted on the wall. It has been a rumor for many years. It is featured on the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt. Its existence was truly confirmed in the episode Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), and it will be up for adoption during the Puffle Party 2013. If Aunt Arctic was asked if a Rainbow Puffle was real or not during the Hollywood Party, she said there was no proof about it, and those were most likely Yellow Puffles covered in paint. In order to reach the Rainbow Puffles, Puffle Handler will build a tall Puffle Hotel. A Rainbow Cannon will be at the top, shooting penguins to the cloud the Rainbow Puffles are living on. There will then be a quest for the new puffle. Puffle Handler says the cloud is chock full of them. It is likely that the Rainbow Puffle will be put up for adoption at the Pet Shop soon after the Puffle Party and be a member-only puffle. Trivia *This puffle has been rumored in Club Penguin for 7 years, but will finally come out at the Puffle Party 2013. *PH examined some Puffle fur in the 14th issue of the Club Penguin Magazine where it had cells similar to a chameleon, meaning it may be able to change color. *It is confirmed it will come out at the Puffle Party 2013 on a Log-in Screen, Logoff Screen, and the homepage. *There will be a Rainbow Puffle emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *The Rainbow Puffle will be the rarest puffle of all time considering how it has been a rumor since 2006. *It emits a strange rainbow energy, as seen in the TV commercial, and can fart purple sparkles, as seen in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) and confirmed by Puffle Handler in the newspaper. *Rainbow Puffles are usually seen in the clouds, possibly inferring that the reason they have not been discovered yet is because they live in the sky. They love to play in the clouds. *At the Dock, Ski Village and Forest, one week before the Puffle Party 2013, every few minutes a rainbow comes, and you can spot the Rainbow Puffle, then it goes back. *You will have to take the Puffle Care Quest and become a Puffle Pro to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. *They are majestic and playful, as PH found out when she used a catapult to reach the cloud, one week before the Puffle Party 2013. She spent a whole day studying them. *There is a Rainbow Puffle water fountain in the Puffle Hotel Lobby. Gallery Artwork Rainbowpuffle_chunky.jpg|The I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt in a Hollywood Party video. Rainbow puffle Revealed.png|A Rainbow Puffle looking down at the Puffle Hotel. Screenshot 2013-02-16 at 18.03.55.png|A Rainbow Puffle winking and farting purple pixie dust. Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|The Rainbow Puffle being confirmed on a Log-in Screen. Rainbow Puffle Pre Puffle Party 2013.png|A close up on the puffle from the Log-in Screen. Rainbow Trailer.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the trailer. Rainbowp6.png Rainbowp5.png Rainbowp4.png Rainbowp3.png Rainbowp1.png Rainbowp.png 64lyE6g.png|As seen in the Dock. Constructiom_Puffles.png|Two Rainbow Puffles working on the puffle hotel. 1joshuarulesSpotsRainbowPuffleInSkiVillage.png 1joshuarulesSpotsRainbowPuffleInForest.png See also *I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt *Puffle SWF *Sprites inside the igloo *Puffle interface Rainbow Puffle Category:2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Special Puffles